


Mirror dream

by Irusu



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: Which side of the mirror are you on? You cannot tell.





	Mirror dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melody_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking an online class in photomanipulation, but I'm not very far along. :D By next year I hope to be able to do something without turning it into mud. The crazed, unsettling eyes were a happy accident as I was messing about with smudging and overpainting.
> 
> Credits:  
> Primary model: [Lady in green gown](https://s-t-a-r-gazer.deviantart.com/art/Stock-Victorian-Lady-green-gown-side-full-view-652848575). Model: [S-T-A-R-gazer](https://s-t-a-r-gazer.deviantart.com/). Photographer: Udo Janßen  
> Sleeve: [Steampunk Circus Girl Invites You](https://ayraleona.deviantart.com/art/STOCK-Steampunk-Circus-Girl-invites-you-676466679). Model: [Ruffles & Steam / AyraLeona](https://ayraleona.deviantart.com/art/STOCK-Steampunk-Circus-Girl-invites-you-676466679) Photographer: Fantastic People Pictures / Jürgen Merkens (It's a lovely photo and I only wish I had an idea that could incorporate the whole thing!)  
> The hand, the frame, and various other elements were purchased from various stock photo sites.


End file.
